


Putting out Fire with Gazoline

by Clarounette



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Murder, Some angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walker witnessed a murder, and went after the killer. He was a good detective. But at the end of the day, when he was tired and in pain, who was taking care of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting out Fire with Gazoline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon.

"Move ! MOVE, for fuck's sake !" Walker pushed a man who was waiting in the middle of the sidewalk, phone to his hear. "Get out of my way, moron !"

There he was, ahead of him, lost in the crowd. What gave him away were his constant looks back over his shoulder. When he spotted Walker running towards him, he took a couple of steps on his right while changing his appearance, hoping that it would be enough to disappear again. Fat chance. Walker kept his eyes on him : blond to brunette, man to woman, it made no difference. He was gonna catch the son of a bitch. Power or not.

He was off duty today, wandering in the streets, when he heard a cry for help from a nearby alley. When he arrived, the victim was already dead. Half of his body transparent, the other half covered with blood. A 'power', killed while becoming invisible. And the murderer couldn't be far away. The alley was a dead end, so Walker had headed for the street, looking for him.

The guy – girl – realized fast enough that Walker wouldn't give up, and started to run in the opposite direction. The sidewalk was definitely too congested ; the detective stepped onto the road and followed the fugitive. Cars drove past him, angrily honking at him. Not losing sight of the murderer, he gave them the finger. Fuck off.

Walker was getting closer to the killer, who was occasionally shapeshifting. And thank god it was almost over, because the air he breathed in burned his lungs. Just when he thought he was about to get him, the 'power' took a sharp turn and ran in a mall. "Shit !" Walker growled, while pushing into the mob. And if one of those bothersome pedestrians was hit by an elbow, all the better.

Once inside, he looked around. Busy stores, crowded cafes, wandering idiots. Where the fuck was the son of a bitch ? There ! Beyond the escalators ! Walker hopped on the slope between the two flights of stairs and slid on his butt until he touched the ground. "Freeze, motherfucker !" he shouted. But the killer barely looked at him over his shoulder before running to the other end of the mall.

There, a spiral staircase led back to the first floor. They both climbed it, two steps at a time, pushing mall shoppers out of their way. They raced to the automatic doors and, once again, they were outside in the afternoon crowd. But the killer went through it and crossed the road despite the traffic. Walker went after him.

In the middle of the street, the shapeshifter barely avoided being hit by a taxi ; the car stopped right at his feet, grazing his legs. Shaken, he lost some speed, and Walker took advantage. He slid on the car's hood and jumped of the little shit. They rolled on the asphalt in an awkward embrace. Despite his exhaustion and the pain in his muscles, Walker ended up on top of the man. An elbow to the stomach and a punch to his chin, and the fight was over. The detective used the man's own laces to tie his hands, and called for backup. Take that, fucking prick.

Later, in his flat, Walker treated his wounds. Nothing serious : a skinned knee, a gash on the back of his hand, some bruises. He would survive. It had been a hell of a chase though. If he still had had his powers, however... No use to dwell on that : they were gone. Period. The scar on his back burned, an inner furnace that fueled his rage, and his hand moved instinctively, brushing against the mark with the pads of his fingers. How he had envied the killer, as much as he had hated him. The bastard was unique. He had his powers. Walker was just a regular guy.

He went to bed early. His muscles screamed when he finally lay back on the mattress. His head buzzed with exhaustion. Adrenaline made his whole body vibrate, taut as a string and ready to break. Behind his closed eyes, a colorful firework exploded in rhythm with his heartbeats. "Fuck," he grunted.

His skin burned under the cover. He ran a cool hand on his torso, putting out the fire in his flesh. When the tip of his little finger grazed a nipple, it ignited another inferno in his lower regions. He moaned. Maybe that was just what he needed. Some self love. A romance with his hand. He needed it quick, and harsh.

He grabbed his half erect cock in a strong fist, and pulled on it. It sent bolts of pleasure along his spine, and silenced the buzzing in his head. Sighing, he squeezed his member before pumping his fist earnestly. Just on the right side of painful. Soon enough, he felt his core tightening, liquid fire flowing in his veins. He rushed towards his release, twisting his wrist and thumbing the slit. With a deep groan, he came hard on his stomach. Head lighter and muscles relaxed, he cleaned himself with a tissue that he threw away without looking where it landed.

When his orgasm withdrew, peace came over him, and he was asleep in a matter of seconds.


End file.
